Temple University School of Medicine has not NMR equipment. Research projects of the applicants require information which can best be obtained by NMR techniques. The purpose of this application is to make instrumentation available to support the research of the investigators named above as well as to provide occasional use by other investigators at Temple University. Projects to be supported by the application include: a. mechanisms of glycosidic bond cleavage by AMP nucleosidase b. characterization of substrates for heavy-atom kinetic isotope effects c. mapping the catalytic site of P-enolpyruvate carboxykinase d. positional isotope exchange for P-enolpyruvate carboxykinase e. elucidation of the biosynthetic pathways of the naturally occurring nucleoside antibiotics as determined by 13C-enrichment f. use of 31P NMR for determination of structure of the 2',5'-oligoadenylates and 2',5'-oligoadenylate analogs g. substrate analogues for specific inhibition of isocitrate dehydrogenases h. catalytic site studies of isocitrate dehydrogenases i. activation and regulation of arginase by divalent cations j. NMR studies of metabolic processes: metabolism of methylthioadenosine k. NMR studies on the conformation of coated membrane proteins